Moody Blues
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Alastor Moody zwischen Erinnerungen und Alpträumen ...


**Moody Blues**

_Rote und grüne Blitze ..._

_Flüche und Schreie ..._

_Ich bin mittendrin im Getümmel ..._

_Weiche den todbringenden Sprüchen aus ..._

_Ducke mich unter den Blitzen ..._

„_Crucio!"_

„_Expelliarmus"_

„_Stupor!"_

„_Imperio!"_

_und der schlimmste von allen:_

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Ein roter Blitz trifft mich ..._

_Mein Bein ..._

_Noch ein Blitz ..._

_Mein Gesicht brennt wie Feuer ..._

_Ich kann nichts mehr sehen ..._

_Noch bevor ich vor Schmerzen schreie _

_Umfängt mich willkommene Dunkelheit ..._

Schweißgebadet schreckt er aus seinem Alptraum hoch.

„Wo bin ich?" fragt er leise in die Dunkelheit.

Natürlich antwortet ihm niemand, er wohnt seit Jahrzehnten alleine in dem großen Haus.

Wann hatte er das Vertrauen in andere Menschen verloren?

An dem Tag der großen Schlacht, die ihn einen Teil der Nase, sein Auge und sein Bein kostete?

Oder schon vorher?

Er schaltet die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und sieht auf die Uhr.

4.30 Uhr am Morgen.

Er stöhnt. Seit dieser Schlacht kann er nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Die Toten, die Verletzten ... sie verfolgen ihn in seine Träume ...

„_Du bist reinen Blutes – ein wahrer Slytherin!_

_Doch du bist auch ein helles Bürschchen – ein weiser Ravenclaw!_

_Aber all das ist nichts gegen dein mutiges Herz – ein würdiger Gryffindor!_

GRYFFINDOR!" 

Auch das ist einer seiner Alpträume: der sprechende Hut schreit sein „Gryffindor!" und er steigt vom Podium und geht zu dem langen Tisch unter der rot-goldenen Drachenfahne. Damals, elf Jahre alt, dicklich und schüchtern, hatte er Angst gehabt, sie war ihm geblieben.

Würde er sich jemals dem Hause des Gryffindor würdig erweisen?

Würde er jemals mutig genug sein?

Er schaltet das Radio ein und lauscht den 5.00 Uhr-Nachrichten. Kaum jemand konnte verstehen, warum er – ein reinblütiger Zauberer – mitten in der Mugglewelt lebt, aber er mag die kleinen Annehmlichkeiten: Strom, fließend kalt und heiß Wasser, den Sushi-Laden an der Straßenecke und die Coffeeshops. Die Mikrowelle und die Fertiggerichte. Radio und Fernsehen.

Während das Nachtprogramm mit einer Mozartsymphonie fortgesetzt wird, gehen seine Gedanken zurück ...

_„Wir haben eine gute und drei schlechte Nachrichten für sie."_

_Der Heiler neben meinem Bett verströmte jene unnachahmliche Mischung von Arroganz, Blasiertheit und Distanziertheit, die den Angehörigen des medizinischen Standes zu eigen war._

„_Die schlechten zuerst," hörte ich mich stöhnen._

„_Wir mussten das linke Bein vom Knie abwärts amputieren. Wenn der Stumpf verheilt ist, passen wir eine Prothese an."_

_Ich schlug die Bettdecke zurück und blickte ungläubig auf den einsamen Oberschenkel._

„_Ihr linkes Auge konnten wir auch nicht mehr retten."_

_Der Heiler klang so unbeteiligt als ginge ihn das alles eigentlich gar nichts an._

„_Und ihr Gesicht wurde von mehreren Flüchen getroffen."_

_Den Rest hörte ich nur noch wie durch einen Nebel._

_„... ein Teil der Nase musste entfernt werden ... Narben ... Verbrennungen ... begann, zu faulen ..."_

_Als mir der Heiler die gute Nachricht mitteilte, hörte ich schon lange nicht mehr zu. Ich habe nie erfahren, worin sie bestand._

Wochenlang hatte er in St. Mungos gelegen. Mühsam hatte er wieder laufen gelernt. Der Verlust eines Auges hatte dazu geführt, dass er nicht mehr räumlich sehen konnte. Abends hatte er in seinem Bett gelegen und ins Leere gefragt: „Warum bin ich nicht gestorben? Warum nur musste ich das alles überleben? So viele gute Leute sind gestorben, sie waren noch so jung, sie hatten Familien – warum musste ausgerechnet ich das alles überstehen?"

Als er ins Ministerium zurückkehrte war Voldemort tot, seine Getreuen verstreut und desorientiert. Sie waren leicht zu fangen gewesen. Der große Wizengamot tagte manchmal zwölf, dreizehn Stunden am Tag.

_Ich humpelte zum Vernehmungsraum. Noch immer war der Stumpf nicht richtig verheilt, noch immer benutzte ich Krücken. Es war mühsam und anstrengend, doch die Arbeit gab mir Halt und den Lebensmut, den ich in St. Mungos fast verloren hatte._

_Severus Snape!_

_Natürlich hatte ich den Namen schon oft gehört. Dieser Snape hatte zum innersten Kreis der Todesser gehört, war einer von Voldemorts persönlichen Favoriten gewesen. Ein exzellenter Okklumentiker und Legilimentiker. _

_Deshalb hatte ich den Auftrag bekommen, ihn zu verhören. _

_Ich war der erfahrenste Auror, ich würde der schwarzen Magie standhalten können._

_Der Wachposten öffnete die Tür, er würde hinter mir eintreten und im Schatten stehen bleiben._

_Und nun sah ich Snape._

_Ein blasses Gesicht, eine große Hakennase, fettiges schwarzes Haar, das wie ein Vorhang herabhing, zwei kalte, schwarze Augen._

_Ich dachte, mein Herz würde mir stehen bleiben ..._

Er schreckt hoch.

Es ertönt Beethoven.

5.30 Uhr.

_„Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Alastor."_

„_Aber warum denn nicht?"_

„_Ich ... es tut mir leid, aber ich ... ich liebe dich nicht."_

_Eileen war damals direkt nach mir vom sprechenden Hut einsortiert worden. Während ich vom Podium herunter- und sie hinaufkletterte, hatte ich ihr zugelächelt und den Arm auf ihre Schulter gelegt._

_Seitdem waren wir Freunde, obwohl Eileen in Slytherin war._

_Wir hatten zusammen gelernt, gelacht, Quidditch-Turnieren zugesehen, waren nach Hogsmeade gegangen, hatten Butterbier getrunken ..._

_Sie oder keine, für mich war das immer klar gewesen._

_Nach der Beendigung des letzten Examens hatte ich sie zu einem Spaziergang am See überredet und ihr im roten Leuchten der untergehenden Sonne einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. _

„_Ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Alastor."_

_Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet._

_„Ich liebe dich nicht ... ich liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ..."_

6.00 Uhr.

_„Severus Snape?"_

_Der Angesprochene nickte._

_Vorsichtig ließ ich mich auf dem Stuhl nieder und sah den jungen Mann an._

_Ich öffnete die Akte, die ich mitgebracht hatte, stellte ein Töpfchen Tinte vor mich hin und zog eine Feder aus meiner Jackentasche._

„_Wann geboren?"_

„_9. Januar 1960."_

„_Name des Vaters?"_

„_Tobias Snape."_

„_Name der Mutter?"_

„_Eileen Snape."_

_Mein Herz begann, wie wild zu schlagen._

„_Geburtsname der Mutter?"_

„_Prince. Eileen Prince."_

_Vor mir saß Eileens Sohn._

6.15 Uhr.

Mahler füllt das Schlafzimmer.

Die Vernehmung von Snape hatte nichts ergeben. Der junge Mann hatte offensichtlich nicht nur das Aussehen seiner Mutter, sondern auch ihre Sturheit und ihren Eigensinn geerbt.

Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um Snape nicht nach Eileen zu fragen.

_„Ich liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ..."_

Doch er hatte Snape nicht sofort nach Askaban bringen lassen. Er sagte der Wache, dass er den Häftling am Nachmittag noch einmal befragen wolle und legte Snape nahe, dann mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren. Das könne ihm eine lange Haftstrafe ersparen.

Er hatte Eileen geliebt, auch wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidert hatte.

Er würde Eileens Sohn das Gefängnis und die Dementoren ersparen, wenn er konnte. Doch das bedeutete, dass Snape reden musste ...

_Ich tat so, als würde ich Vernehmungsprotokolle schreiben, trank Tee und dachte an Eileen als es an der Tür klopfte._

„_Ein Mr. Dubbledorn möchte sie sprechen. Es geht um den Häftling Snape."_

_Ich winkte zustimmend, und Albus Dumbledore kam am Wachposten vorbei in mein Büro._

„_Bitte setzen sie sich, Albus. Tee?"_

„_Nein danke, Alastor."_

„_Etwas ande ...?"_

„_Nein, danke."_

_Dumbledore zog ein gerolltes und versiegeltes Stück Pergament aus einer der Taschen seiner Robe und gab es mir._

_Ich erbrach das Siegel und las stirnrunzelnd und zunehmend ungläubig den Inhalt._

„_Das glaube ich einfach nicht, Albus. Ich kann Snape doch nicht einfach laufen lassen."_

„_Sie müssen, Alastor."_

„_Er gehörte zum innersten Kreis Voldemorts, er war selbst an unzähligen Verbrechen beteiligt. Ich kann einiges tun, damit er ein mildes Urteil erhält – er muss nur reden. Mit seiner Hilfe könnten wir die anderen überführen ... Leute wie Malfoy, die nur dank ihres Geldes einer Bestrafung entgangen sind."_

„_Ich verstehe sie, Alastor. Aber ... nun ... Severus hat uns einen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen ... und ich brauche ihn."_

„_Bei allem Respekt, aber ich werde ihn nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen."_

_Ich deutete auf die dicke Akte, die auf meinem Schreibtisch lag._

„_Wir haben Beweise, es reicht für einen erfrischenden Aufenthalt im Seebad Askaban. Und an Küssen wird es ihm dort auch nicht mangeln."_

_Ich war sarkastischer – und sicher auch respektloser – als ich es ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte. Ja, ich wollte Eileens Sohn das Gefängnis ersparen – schon um der alten Zeiten willen – aber nicht auf Kosten der Wahrheit._

„_Severus ist Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Er hat uns wertvolle Informationen über Voldemort und seine Todesser geliefert, und er muss mir helfen, Harry zu beschützen."_

_Albus' Stimme hatte ruhig und sanft geklungen, aber seine Worte hatten mir die Sprache verschlagen._

„_Snape ist ... was?"_

„_Ein Doppelagent, wenn sie so wollen."_

„_Seit wann? Ich habe ihn nie auf einer unserer Versammlungen gesehen."_

_Ich war damals als einer der ersten von Dumbledore rekrutiert worden und hatte nur selten unsere Zusammenkünfte versäumt._

„_Er kam wenige Tage vor dem Mord an Lily und James zu uns, aber ... er bereut, was er getan hat. Ich glaube, und ich vertraue ihm."_

„_Und wovor soll er Harry beschützen? Voldemort ist doch tot."_

_Natürlich wusste ich, was geschehen war. Ich hatte zwar noch in St. Mungos gelegen, als Voldemort seinem Schicksal begegnet war, aber die Heiler dort hatten kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema gehabt._

„_Voldemort ist geschwächt, nicht fähig, zu handeln, aber er ist sicher nicht tot, Alastor. Und je eher sie dass verstehen, um so besser. Wir haben jetzt eine kurze Zeit, um unsere Wunden zu heilen ..." Albus sah mich traurig an, „... - sofern das möglich ist, und um durchzuatmen, um neue Pläne zu schmieden. Harry lebt, und so soll es auch bleiben. Eines Tages wird Voldemort zu alter Stärke zurückfinden, und dann muss der „Junge, der lebt" bereit sein. Und dazu brauche ich Severus."_

_Albus und ich sahen uns lange an. In meinem Kopf tobte ein Kampf. Ich spürte Erleichterung darüber, dass Eileens Sohn doch wohl kein so schlechter Mensch war, wie ich zunächst befürchten musste. Und Wut, weil ich ohne ihn so viele andere Todesser nicht würde überführen können._

„_Bringen sie andere zum Reden."_

_Es schien fast so als seien Voldemort und Snape nicht die einzigen, die Legilimentik beherrschten._

_Ich holte tief Luft und zog ein Formular aus meiner obersten Schreibtischschublade. _

„_Nun gut, ich werde seine Entlassung veranlassen. Ich brauche aber eine Adresse, an der er sich in den nächsten Wochen aufhalten wird."_

„_Schreiben sie ‚Hogwarts'. Ich werde ihm eine Position als Lehrer anbieten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie annehmen wird."_

_Jetzt kannte ich Albus schon so viele Jahrzehnte und noch immer schaffte es der alte Mann, mich zu überraschen. Ich tunkte die Feder in das Tintenfass und begann, zu schreiben ..._

7.30 Uhr

Verdi erklingt aus dem Radio.

Das Bein, das er vor so vielen Jahren verloren hatte, schmerzt.

Er hatte auch Eileen verloren und spürt immer noch die kaum verheilte Wunde, die ihre Worte hinterlassen hatten.

_„Ich liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ... liebe dich nicht ..."_

Wie kann etwas weh tun, das man verloren hat?

Er war Snape noch einige Male begegnet, hauptsächlich bei den Versammlungen des Ordens. So sehr er sich bemühte, Eileens Sohn in ihm zu sehen, und so sehr er dessen Verdienste für den Orden und Harrys Leben anerkennen musste – er mochte ihn einfach nicht. Und so hatte er ihn nie nach seinen Eltern gefragt – und der verschlossene, junge Mann hatte auch nie etwas von sich erzählt.

Und doch gab es keinen Tag, an dem er sich nicht fragte, was aus Eileen geworden war.

Und ob sie in ihrem selbstgewählten Leben glücklich gewesen war?

7.45 Uhr

Der Reporter berichtet über ein Konzert, das am vorherigen Abend in der Royal Albert Hall stattgefunden hatte, und dem Aufsehen erregendem Debüt eines neuen Stars am Opernhimmel. Es fällt ihm schwer zu glauben, dass es irgendwo da draußen immer noch ein normales Leben gibt. Dass Menschen zur Arbeit gehen, nach Hause kommen, die Abende im Kino, in der Oper oder vor dem Fernsehgerät verbringen.

Obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr arbeitete, waren seine Tage immer ausgefüllt gewesen. Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix hatten ihn auf Trab gehalten.

Dumbledore ...

Severus Snape, Eileens Sohn und einer der engsten Vertrauten von Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn ermordet.

Nach Albus' Tod hatte es nur noch wenige Treffen des Ordens gegeben. Meistens im Fuchsbau, der Grimmault Place kam nicht mehr in Frage. Er, Alastor Moody, hatte zwar Abwehrzauber gegen Snape in Sirius' altem Haus platziert, ob sie jedoch wirklich wirkten, wusste er selbst nicht zu sagen.

Natürlich hatten alle, die in Hogwarts waren, als diese unvorstellbare Tat geschah, ihm davon berichtet – auch Harry – aber noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, das alles zu glauben. Irgend etwas war merkwürdig an der ganzen Geschichte: Albus schwarzer, nutzloser linker Arm, der Bann, mit dem Harry im Astronomieturm belegt worden war, Severus' pünktliches Auftauchen. Das alles roch förmlich nach einem Plan.

Oder wollte er nur einfach nicht glauben, dass Eileens Sohn ein kaltblütiger Mörder war? Dass er im Grunde seines Herzens noch immer ein loyaler Anhänger Voldemorts war und nur auf einen günstigen Moment für seine Tat gewartet hatte?

8.00 Uhr

Wieder Nachrichten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zum letzten Treffen des Ordens. Auf dringende Bitte von Kingsley und Tonks hatten sie sich hier, in seinem Haus, getroffen.

Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Der neue oberste Boss der Auroren, Pius Thicknesse, war entweder zu den Todessern übergelaufen oder stand unter einem Imperius-Fluch – so recht wusste das keiner. Aber es wehte ein anderer Wind im Ministerium: Thicknesse war geradezu begierig darauf, Harry Potters habhaft zu werden, um ihn zu Dumbledores Ermordung zu befragen. Er hatte die Überwachung aller magischen Transportwege angeordnet – damit war der ursprüngliche Plan, Harry aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten und in den Fuchsbau zu bringen, hinfällig geworden.

Ausgerechnet Mundungus Fletcher hatte die rettende Idee gehabt: Vielsafttrank. Einen Harry Potter zu transportieren, war vielleicht riskant, aber sieben ... Bis wer-auch-immer wusste, welcher der richtige war, waren sie alle in Sicherheit. Und das ganze Manöver sollte auf jeden Fall vor Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag stattfinden. An diesem Tag verlor der Zauber von Lily Potter seine Wirkung, bis dahin musste der junge Mann in Sicherheit sein.

_„Eine Kette ist nur so stabil wie ihr schwächstes Glied, Albus. Und unser schwächstes Glied ist Mundungus – ich traue ihm nicht. Er ist ein Dieb, ein Hehler ..."_

_„ ... und er fängt nützliche Informationen auf, Alastor. Er kommt viel herum und schafft es immer, nicht weiter aufzufallen. Wir brauchen ihn."_

_Ich sah an Albus vorbei auf den schäbig gekleideten, schmächtigen Mann. Er saß im bequemsten Sessel, rauchte seine übelriechende Pfeife und verströmte eine Mischung aus Hasenfüßigkeit und Verschlagenheit._

_„Er hat sogar Harry bestohlen ..."_

_„Ich weiß, und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass er das kein zweites Mal tun wird. Aber er kommt an Orte, an die wir uns nicht einmal in einer großen Gruppe wagen würden, und Menschen reden mit ihm, die uns nicht einmal grüßen würden."_

_„Vertrauen sie ihm denn, Albus?"_

_„Nun ... Mundungus ist nützlich, aber vertrauen ... nein, ich vertraue ihm nicht."_

_„Dann haben sie sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn ein wenig im Auge behalte, oder?"_

_Albus schüttelte den Kopf, und wir wandten uns anderen Themen zu._

8.15 Uhr

Bachs „Badinerie" tanzt fröhlich durch den Raum.

Noch ein paar Minuten würde er liegen bleiben. Dann würde er ins Bad gehen, duschen, sich rasieren, die Kaffeemaschine einschalten, und den Plan noch einmal durchgehen.

Er würde mit Mundungus Fletcher (der den Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen und so einen der sieben Potters darstellen würde) auf Besen fliegen. So konnte er diesen Kleinkriminellen wenigstens im Auge behalten – sicher ist nun einmal sicher.

Morgen um diese Zeit wird Harry Potter in Sicherheit sein.

Sie alle würden im Fuchsbau an Mollys großem Küchentisch sitzen und frühstücken. Sie würden Pläne für den endgültigen Schlag gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser schmieden.

Morgen um diese Zeit ...


End file.
